Oh Say Do You Remember The Kiss
by chaseandzoforeva
Summary: Disclaimeri dont own hannah montana My version of oh say do you remember the words.... story better than summary and MO parings


**Oh Say Do You Remember The Kiss...**

**My version of "Oh Say Do You Remember The Words" but instead of the teacher saying "Gotcha" when he told Miley she had to kiss Oliver...**

"**All you have to do is kiss Oliver..." the teacher said while walking off. Miley let out a screech and just looked at Lilly with and evil glare... "Thanks so much Lilly for making me Oliver's partner. Now I have to kiss him! Ew" Miley said with disgust. They both looked over at Oliver and said... "EW" **

**After school that day Oliver went to Miley's to practice for the play. Oliver really didn't have a problem with him and Miley kissing because he kinda had a little crush on her even though after finding out she was 'Hannah Montana' it just made him like her even more. Anyway back to the practicing... "Okay Oliver I know that you don't want to kiss me so do you want to just get that over with?" Miley asked once they started. Oliver was kinda taken back because he was so excited that he got to kiss her so early into the rehearsal. "Uh... Sure why not I mean we just have to do it over and over in rehearsal FOR opening night..." Oliver said. "Oh yeah right well we can just practice once at my house the kiss and the rest we do at the rehersals okay?" Miley requested. " Okay that sounds good." (A/N: Okay I know that they weren't doing the play actually and that Oliver wasn't any good at acting but in my story they are and Miley and Oliver got picked) **

**So finally after Miley insisting that she go and brush her teeth and that Oliver ate a mint before they kissed they got back to practicing... "Okay so are you ready?" Miley asked Oliver. All he did was nod. So they leaned in and their lips met...But right then Robbie Ray and Jackson walked in!**

"**Hey bud..." Robbie started.. "don't you have enough spit of your own to not be kissing OLIVER in my living room?" He ended kinda laughing but with a tint of anger in his voice. "OH Uh hey Daddy..." Miley finally said because her and Oliver didn't even notice that her dad and brother walked in on her kissing her best friend... "Oliver and I are just practicing..." "Practicing for what... tonsil hokey" Robbie said. "Uh EW no we are in a play together actually it's 'Romeo and Juliet' and me and Oliver are the leads" Miley explained. "Uh huh sure you are I think we have a little romance going on in the trio... Miley and Oliver sittin' in a tree k-I-s-s-I-–g" Jackson said and sang. Oliver and Miley just blushed. Oliver decided that it was time for him to go so he left.**

**Miley didn't want to admit it but she really liked the kiss and Jackson might just be right for once in his life... **

**The next day at school Oliver and Miley hardly said a word to each other and Lilly noticed so at lunch she asked them what happened last night when they practiced. "Oh uh nothing we just... practiced." Miley said. All Oliver did was nod. Lilly knew that there was more to the story and she was going to find out today after school when her, Oliver, and Miley went to Miley's house. She was just going to ask her dad and maybe even Jackson.**

**After school like Lilly had planned they went to Miley's house and they just hung out. "Uh guys I will be right back I have to go ask your dad a question... my mom needed to know something" Lilly lied. " Uh okay" is all Miley said. **

**When she found Robbie Ray she just started to look at him. He finally got the hint and asked her what she wanted. "Uh well Miley and Oliver seemed kina weird at school today and I want to know what happened last night when they rehearsed here?" Lilly said. Robbie just kinda laughed and asked her if Oliver and Miley were in the living room alone. "Uh yea why?" Lilly asked. " Because last night they...KISSED!" Robbie said. " Well they are in the play together... didn't Miley tell you?" Lilly explained. " Well yea she did but I saw something in both of their eyes that said that the kiss was more than just for the play" Robbie said. "Oh so I guess that the trio just turned into a duo and a solo" Lilly said sadly walking back into the living room where Oliver and Miley just sat where they were when she left. " Uh guys I have to go" Lilly said and then just left before Oliver OR Miley could say good-bye.**

**Oliver and Miley just sat there uncomfortably and watched television until... Oliver kissed Miley full on the lips. When they pulled apart all Miley said was "WOW" Oliver got up and told Miley he better get going home. Miley sat there and just thought about two things... one- why Lilly just left so quickly and two- why Oliver just kissed her... AGAIN!**

**The next day at school everything was so weird between the trio and Lilly had no idea as to why Miley and Oliver weren't talking but she had a good idea. "They must have felt bad that I left and decided to do some...THINGS" Lilly thought. But she decided that that wasn't it and that they wouldn't do THAT yet. So Lilly went up to Miley. " Uh Miles what is up with you and Oliver?"Lilly asked. "Uh nothing... just nothing... Hey why did you leave my house so fast last night?" Miley replied. "Oh well I just thought you and Oliver might want to be alone" "WHAT? Why would you think that?" Miley asked shocked. " Well you two did kiss Monday at your house" Lilly stated. "How did you find out?" Miley asked. " Your dad told me" " That's what you had to talk to my dad about?" Miley asked kinda angry. "Yeah... are you mad at me?" Lilly asked looking down at the floor. "No I could never get mad at you for wanting to know something we were hiding that was this BIG" Miley said laughing. "So why are you and Oliver not talking?" Lilly asked. "He kissed me last night." Miley said while blushing. "Oh...MY...GOSH YOU LIKE OLIVER!" Lilly shouted and then everyone including Oliver looked at them. "Thanks Lilly" Miley said while getting up from the lunch table and leaving the cafeteria with Lilly in fast pursuit. **

**Oliver ran after them trying to find Miley and tell her that he liked her too. Finally he found her and she was all alone with just Lilly but Lilly wouldn't mind. "Miley...uh can I talk to you about what just happened in the cafeteria?" he asked. Miley just shut her locker and nodded. " Well I...uh what I'm tryin to say is ...I liii... WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Miley just squealed and hugged him in excitement and nodded. "Oh great so the trio turned in to a duo and a solo" Lilly said. But all Miley and Oliver did was hugged her and told her that the only time they wanted to be alone was when they went on dates. Lilly agreed to this.**

**After all of the excitement the play turned out GREAT! Oliver and Miley rocked the house as Romeo and Juliet. In the end Miley's dad didn't mind Miley dating Oliver because... Well he knows Oliver or should I say 'Smokin' Oken'? **

**And they all lived happily ever after. THE END!**

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I JUST GOT THE IDEA AFTER WATCHING THE EPISODE TONIGHT... NO FLAMES AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. LOVE, CHASEANDZOFOREVA!**


End file.
